


A Chance With You

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Helpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Kagami Tsurugi Is So Done, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Adrien's duties as Chat Noir constantly takes a toll on his relationship with Kagami, and one day she finally realizes she's had enough.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A Chance With You

“You just can’t say no, can you?”

Adrien let out a sigh, slamming his locker shut and going over to sit beside his girlfriend. “I’m really sorry, Kagami, I really am, it’s just--”

“I know, I know,” she said, but her tone was anything but understanding, “you either have photo shoots or chinese or piano or whatever it is you’re up to these days. But how could you miss something we’ve been planning to do together for  _ weeks _ ? Enlighten me, Adrien. What excuse do you have prepared for me this time?”

Adrien flinched, guilt churning inside of him. “It was, uh, an unexpected piano rehearsal with my father. He kinda sprang it on me just as I was leaving to come meet you. I’m really sorry, I just couldn’t get out of it.”

“Uh huh.”

Kagami merely stared at him, the expression in her brown eyes unreadable. She didn’t look convinced, and to be honest, he couldn’t really blame her. It was such a dumb excuse, and besides, Adrien had never been good at lying.

At least, not when he was with Kagami. She always saw right through him, to the point it was surprising that she hadn’t figured out he was Chat Noir yet. After all, that was the reason he’d missed their date yesterday--and the one before that, and the one before that one.

His bad luck was finally catching up with him, it seems.

“If you’d like, we could make up for it now,” Adrien suggested. “I’m free for the rest of the day, since we just finished fencing.”

Kagami narrowed her eyes at him as if she was studying him. There was an awkward silence between them as she contemplated his words.

“Fine,” was all she eventually ended up saying.

Immediately Adrien brightened. “Great! How about we try that cafe you were talking about the other day?”

“Okay,” she conceded. “But I don’t have any money with me right now.”

“It’s okay, I’ll pay.”

With that, Adrien stood and offered his hand. Kagami took it, and the two of them walked out of the locker room hand in hand. But her hand was stiff in his, and she didn’t smile when he glanced at her.

It had been nearly a year since they began dating. Although Adrien still did love Ladybug, he’d decided it was time to move on. Besides, Adrien realized that once he stopped putting her on a pedestal and idolizing her, his lady was human, with flaws just like everyone else. They’d gotten closer to one another, and he started to get to know her as a  _ friend. _ He knew she liked to design, that her favorite color was pink, and that she was (supposedly) really clumsy as her civilian self.

It was truly amazing.

The two of them got into Adrien’s car, and he directed his bodyguard to drive them to the cafe. They were still quiet, Kagami preferring to look out the window rather than at him. He didn’t really mind.

They got out of the car just as Adrien heard a blast from afar. He whirled around to see Kagami staring in the same direction.

“It’s an akuma,” Kagami said, nonchalant. “Let’s go.”

Adrien groaned inwardly. His luck was terribly rotten.

When they went inside the cafe, Adrien said, “you grab a table, and I’ll join you. I need to, uh, go to the bathroom.”

Kagami nodded as Adrien made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. “Why is that there’s an akuma every time Kagami and I decide to hang out?”

Plagg zipped out of his jacket and shrugged. “Dunno kid, but you better defeat this akuma and get me some cheese afterwards.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Sure. Plagg, claws out!”

Two hours later, the akuma was defeated, and Chat ran off without even giving Ladybug their customary fist bump. He quickly detransformed and ran to the cafe, desperately clinging onto hope that Kagami would still be there, that he’d be able to think of an explanation and she would accept it--

He burst into the place, startling the barista in the corner, and slowly scanned all the tables.

She was gone.

Adrien’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he walked out. Of course she’d left. He would have too, if someone else had stood him up like that.

He took out his phone, wondering if she’d messaged or called him. And she had. One single message, dated thirty-seven minutes ago.

_ Call me. _

Adrien immediately did so. The call rang once, twice, and on the third ring, Kagami picked up.

“Hello? Kagami, I’m  _ so _ sorry. I can’t say it enough. I didn’t mean to disappear on you like that--”

“I think we should break up.”

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat as he registered the words. There was silence on the other end of the phone. “Wh--what?”

“You’re always giving excuses, Adrien. You’re hiding something from me. And every time you have a chance to tell me, you don’t. I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone who isn’t honest.”

Adrien was speechless. “Kagami, I--”

“Goodbye, Adrien.” And the call ended.

He spent a while simply staring at the phone with his mouth falling open. This wasn’t happening. It  _ couldn’t _ be. Kagami couldn’t just break up with him like that. She’d said she  _ loved _ him.

“Kid? Adrien!” Plagg interrupted his thoughts. “Don’t just stand there. Keep walking.”

Adrien nodded dumbly and started walking. He put his phone to his ear (in recent years he’d found that to be an effective way to talk to Plagg in public without looking stupid) and said, “Plagg, she broke up with me.”

“So I heard.”

“And it’s because I keep bailing on her.”

“One of the downsides of being a superhero.”

“But it’s not my fault!” Adrien burst out. “I can’t help that there’s an akuma every time we try to spend time together, and that I have to go save Paris. This would be so much easier if I could just tell her I was Chat Noir.”

“Then why  _ don’t  _ you tell her?”

Adrien looked down at Plagg with an expression that was the closest thing to a glare Plagg had seen from the kid. “Are you kidding? Ladybug would skin me alive!”

“But Ladybug doesn’t have to know, does she?”

He contemplated that. Sure, Ladybug would definitely freak if she found out he told someone about his secret identity, but not if she didn’t know. Plus, he was sure she’d understand if he explained to her why.

“. . . .I guess so.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Adrien grinned. He ducked into the nearest alley way. “Plagg, claws out!”

Ten minutes later, Chat Noir slipped into Kagami’s room. The girl’s back was to him, hunched over her desk while looking at a picture of. . . .  _ him. _

Guilt swarmed inside him. He should’ve told her long ago.

“Kagami?”

There was a gasp, and Kagami swiveled her chair around to face him, shock in her eyes. She dropped the picture on her desk. “Chat Noir? What are you doing here?” She looked out her window. “There isn’t another akuma, is there?”

Chat let himself give her a small smile. “No, there’s no akuma.”

“Then. . . . why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see you.”

Kagami blinked at him. “See  _ me _ ? Why?”

It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Chat said, “Plagg, claws in.”

Kagami could do nothing but gape at him. 

“I’m sorry, Kagami. I should’ve told you earlier. But I didn’t want to put you in danger. . . .”

“You’re Chat Noir.”

“Uh, yes?”

“Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“Don’t you love Ladybug?”

The question hit Adrien like a blow. “I love Ladybug, yes, but as a best friend. You’re the one I’m dating. I want a chance with  _ you _ .”

Kagami shook her head sadly. “Adrien, I’m honored that you chose to share this secret with me, but we can’t continue dating. You’ll always have a part of you that’s separate from me, and while I know it’s selfish, I don’t want that.” She paused. “I’m sorry.”

Adrien gave her a tight smile. “I understand. But hopefully we can remain friends?” Kagami nodded, and Adrien leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Kagami’s eyes widened but she didn’t pull away.

“I’ll see you around?”

Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir and saluted at her before leaping out the window. “Definitely.”

In the end, he was glad he told her. Kagami was a very loyal and supportive friend. Adrien soon realized that he loved her, yes, yet it could never rival the love he felt for Ladybug.

But Kagami was wonderful in so many ways. And he was so glad he’d gotten to spend time with her intimately.

Perhaps one day, things would be different. . . .

But for now, he’d cherish their friendship and hope for nothing different.


End file.
